Flowers, buds and leaves harvested from plants (e.g., plant material) are often used in oils, medicinals, aromatherapy, cuisine, perfumes, dyes, oils, toilet preparations, tinctures, distillation products and the like. Typically, the plant material is processed to extract desired components. In one extraction process, plant matter is compressed and heated to extract oils and/or rosin.
The extraction of oils or rosins during a compression process has previously been a labor intensive process. Typically, plant material is compressed between heated compression plates of a press. Extracts pressed out of the compressed plant material then accumulate on the compression plates of the press. Once the press is opened and the plant material is removed, the extracts must then be scraped from the surface of the press.